Sam Gideon
Name: Sam Gideon Origin: VANQUISH Classification: Human, armored soldier Gender: Male Age: 36 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, speed and reflexes, and agility, slight regeneration of others through defriblilator, Sam is also transmits a powerful electromagnetic charge from it's core; thus allowing the user's close-combat attacks to break any charged armor and even prototype energy shields an enemy might use, the suit is also able to replicate enemy field weapons, Sam is also able to execute emergency evasive maneuvers to avoid enemy attacks, through the use of Magnetoplasmadynamic thrusters equipped into the suit, Sam is also able to automatically support a wide variety of body positions needed to take advantage of any present cover, high or low, Sam is also able to vault over low pieces of cover, pin-point accuracy, genius - level intellect Weaknesses: The Augmented Reaction Suit system is still in a prototype stage and is not perfect, as it is still prone to overheating, and is also unable to withstand repeated attacks from enemies (However any competent operator would know how to effectively operate the suit) Destructive Capability: At Least Building Level (Equals, if not exceeds, the mobility, firepower, and command situational awareness capabilities of the existing main battle tanks) Range: Depends on what weapon he is using, can be up to Several Hundred Meters Lifting Strength: Class 1 - 5 Superhuman L. Strength (Could easily pick up cars and such) with limiters, Class 50 - 100 Superhuman L. Strength (Was able to lift a near 100 tons metal covering) without limiters Striking Strength: Class 1 - 5 Superhuman S. Strength (Was able to smash through a steel with considerable effort) with limiters, Class 50 - 100 Superhuman S. Strength (Was able to smash a giant piece of metal through a giant metal robot and destroy it) Durability: At Least Building Level (Was able to survive an entire salvo of missiles from a giant metal robot relatively easy) Speed: Far Above Peak Human with limiters, At Least 150 KM/ H with power slide, Supersonic while in ARSMODE Stamina: Superhuman (Able to fight through an entire battle in a warzone without much rest) Intelligence: Genius - level intellect; designed and built the Augmented Reaction Suit Standard Equipment: The Augmented Reaction Suit, and various guns found on the battlefield Notable Attack/ Techniques: ARSMODE: This is the mode built into the battle suit where it increases the reactions of the user ten-fold, essentially a form of 'bullet time', allowing them to dispatch most enemies quickly and effectively in combat and escape near-death situations. BLADE System: The Battlefield Logic ADaptable Electronic weapons System can adapt to the changing conditions of the battlefield by changing configurations to meet a users needs, and new configurations can be loaded into the memory while on the battlefield by scanning the current weapon at hand, also by acquiring an Upgrade item or by scanning the same weapon as the one on hand while carrying full ammo three times over, the user of the suit will be able to increase the level of the weapon by one modification stage, increasing its ammo capacity and damage output. Limiter Release: The powered actuators fitted into the suit greatly enhances the user's physical strength and speed, but this ability is boosted when the limitators on the suit are removed and the Sam was able to lift a near 100 ton metal covering, he also is able to run at incredible speeds that allowed him to super sprint onto a flying dropship.